


Thicker Than Blood

by KuroBakura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been acting very tense lately. Thor decided once and for all, he was going to get to the bottom of this...no matter what it took. What Thor may discover could hurt Loki or give Loki some relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bromance Thorki fanfic.

Loki was standing in the middle of the room, in front of Thor. There was so tension filling the room. Loki hasn't been himself lately. More emotional and tense up very quickly if you even try to get near him. He already felt like punching Thor's face for bringing him here.

"We are not leaving until you tell me what is going on with you!" Thor commanded.

"I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE!" Loki yelled.

"You're just going to have to this time, Loki." Thor said, trying not to become irritated.

"I'm not going to stay in here because I will not talk about it, Thor." Loki said. As Loki began to walk away, Thor grabbed his right arm and pinned him against the wall.

"Loki, do not make me used force." Thor threatened.

"Go ahead and try me." Loki said back. As Loki began to walk away, Thor grabbed his right arm and pinned him against the wall.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" Loki screamed, struggling. The room is soundproof so no one can here from the outside.

"NO! YOU STAY HERE AND TALK TO ME!" Thor yelled.

"Why would I want to you after you just did this to me?!" Loki questioned, still struggling.

"Because I'm going to get to the bottom of why you acting like this!" Thor said.

"Let me go, Thor." Loki started to feel pain in his arm.

"NO." Thor said. Loki then decided to just go ahead and tell Thor.

"I SAID LET ME GO NOW!" Loki screams again. Thor pushed harder.

"I told you not to make me use force." Thor told him.

"I don't care!" Loki said.

"No!"Thor said again. Loki then decided to just go ahead and tell Thor. It wasn't worth a broken arm.

"...Thor, I'll tell you! Just please let go of my arm! It's starting to hurt!" Loki said.

"You promise?" Thor asked.

"I PROMISE! AH! I MEAN IT! PLEASE LET GO OF MY ARM!" Loki said, after he felt a sharp pain. Thor let go and Loki feel to the ground. Loki panted and sat against the wall. Then held his arm. He panted because the pain was horrible. Thor put his hammer down and sat down.

"Now...tell me why you have been acting like this." Thor said. Loki touched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger of his left hand. He was seriously dreading this but he know he would never see Thor again after this.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you, but yet, I never listen to that old fool." Loki began. Thor looked at Loki, confused. Loki took his hand off his face, took a silently gulp and begun again.

"A long while ago, I was had these feelings about me that I never had in years. For days, I was confused and stayed in my room. After like a week, I knew that it was the truth and decided to not hide anymore...except from Odin. I hide it for months and then two weeks ago, Odin found out about this and...disowned me. As if the old fart ever loved me, which is complete bull-crap because he told ME I was adopted. He gave me an ultimatum, either I change or leave Asgard. So, I have been conflicted about who I am. That's why I have been like this, Thor." Loki said, tearing up. Thor moved closer to put his hand on Loki's shoulder but Loki looked down at the ground and began crying.

"Loki?" Thor said, suddenly regretting what he just did before. Loki suddenly felt like he was worthless.

"What was it that my father discovered?" Thor asked. Loki looked up.

"If I tell you, you are just going to disown me too!" Loki cried out.

"No, I won't. I promise." Thor assured Loki. Loki looked to the right of him. He could not say it to Thor's face but he was still going to tell him.

"Thor, you know homosexuality is accepted, right?" Loki asked.

"Yes. My father hates it but I accept it." Thor said. Then...it suddenly hit Thor.

"Loki, are you telling me that you're gay?" Thor asked. This made Loki tear up even more. He nodded yes, twice. Loki put his good hand over his face so Thor could see him cry even more. Thor crawled over to him and hugged his good side gently. Loki's eyes widened when he began to hear Thor cry.

"Loki, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you or force you to say it. Yea, I show a tough guy side in front of my father but I care about you a lot. We are blood ,but, to me, you're still my baby brother. I can never disown you for wanting to love someone who is the same gender as you! That would be wrong! My father is a heartless man, I admit that! ...Loki, please do not leave Asgard. I'll protect you from Odin and whoever tries to hurt you. I'm serious." Thor told Loki. Loki turned as much he could and hugged Thor his good arm.

"I accept your apology. I was acting crazy. I wanted to tell you from the start but I just couldn't. I was very scared that I would...make you gay...if I did." Loki. Thor looked up and stared at him.

"Loki, you are very intelligent but what you said last was pretty dumb. You can never turn a person gay or straight. It's not possible, no matter how hard you try. I understand why you felt like that. But for now on, just be yourself. Ignore father! He's just stubborn and not being human. I'm here for you." Loki smiled and hugged Thor.

"Thanks." Loki said.

"No problem." Thor said back. He got up and help Loki up.

"Now, let go check out your arm." Thor said. Loki smiled and nodded. Thor smiled back and helped Loki out the door and to a place to check his arm.

_ **Fin** _


End file.
